kristineseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel, Black Diamond
Jewel, Black Diamond is the fourth installment in the Kristine Series. The book is the story of Bernard and Jewel Fortalejo immediately picking up after the events in the Devil's Kiss and Dahil Ikaw. Jewel was heart broken when Bernard started avoiding her after believing that they have started dating. Bernard lied to Jewel telling her that he realized he sees her just as a younger sister and that he is now engaged with Sandra Montejo. Jewel left Paso de Blas at the end of that summer vowing to Bernard that even if she dies and lives again she would never wish to be Bernard's sister. Don Leon sent the young woman to United States where she lived for the next 3 years. Julia curious of the sudden change of heart in Bernard for Jewel asked why. Bernard said that he and Jewel are not meant to be because of his past and their difference in wealth which Julia believed to be ridiculous but could not change the young man's mind. After finishing her masters, Jewel was called back to the Philippines when Don Leon fell ill. She was asked to take the helm of the company with Nathaniel refusing to work away from the island and Emerald pregnant with her first child with Marco. Jewel spent time with Don Leon as the old man imparted information about the company. Jewel also met Mitchell, Kristine Cement's pilot. She agreed to spend time with the man which Don Leon seemed to approve of. Julia, Marco's mother, invited Jewel to stay for a week with her in the de Silva home. Jewel despite hesitant of encountering Bernard so soon could not refuse. Bernard was surprised to find Jewel in his home that evening and immediately felt jealous of Mitchell who was with the young woman. Jewel learned that Bernard and Sandra did not end up getting married and Jewel commented that it was unfortunate. Bernard jealous of Jewel's attention to Mitchell was quick to criticize Jewel unfairly. Their argument turned to a heated kiss which Bernard abruptly ended leaving a hurt and confused Jewel. Jewel who couldn't stand the tension anymore decided to cut her vacation with the de Silvas. Upon arriving at Villa Kristine he overhears a conversation between Don Leon and Marco suggesting that Don Leon had once spoken to Bernard and asked the younger man to leave Jewel alone. Jewel shocked went to Bernard to confront him. Bernard admitted reluctantly of the conversation. He said that Don Leon could not accept the child of Alfon for his granddaughter. The older man said that he knows if he openly stands in between the two, Jewel will choose Bernard and he will disown Jewel. He asked Bernard if he can take it upon his conscience to ruin the Fortalejo family once again and Bernard couldn't do that. Jewel however refuse to give up on Bernard and declared her love for him. She threatened that if Bernard sends her away, she will give herself to the next man available which drove Bernard to passionately declare that he was close to murder when he saw Jewel and Mitchell kissing and that the thought of her with any other man is enough to drive h, insane. The two reconciled and consummated their relationship. After they have sex, Bernard said that he will face Leon and ask for Jewel's hand in marriage. When they met with Don Leon, Julia pleaded for the Fortalejo head to give his blessing to the two young people. Don Leon was visibly pale in shock and asked to speak in private with Bernard. Don Leon's revelation shattered Bernard, the older man revealed that he is Bernard's real father. Don Leon further explained the truth behind the incidents over two decades ago. Alicia who everyone believed to have been in love with Romano was really in love with Don Leon. One day he seduced the older Fortalejo and a month after was found to be pregnant. Alicia told her parents that her child is a Fortalejo and her parents assumed that it was Romano. Don Leon aware that it was really his child asked his son to marry the young Alicia to both cover for him and save face with his long time friends. Alicia who was realizing the shameful situation she was in was ready to be married to Romano even if she desires Leon. Romano refused as he loves another and eloped to marry Anna instead. Angered of his son's betrayal, Leon was ready to marry Alicia himself but Alicia who was already acting differently those days confessed that she is not 'clean' anymore. Alicia admitted to have slept with Alfon making Leon doubt the real parentage of her baby and therefore decided to not marry Alicia after all. Don Leon then for many years was torn between believing Bernard as his or Alfon's but he later confirmed Bernard as a true Fortalejo when Alfon confessed when he had first raped Alicia after the events in The Devil's Kiss, and it was a month after Alicia was already found pregnant. Bernard was livid with Don Leon and asked him why he was just telling these things to him now. Don Leon said that he was afraid to be hated and planned to reveal the truth on his death but he now couldn't let a relationship between uncle and niece to continue. But Bernard revealed to Don Leon that he was too late as Bernard and Jewel did consummate their relationship causing the old man to suffer a severe heart attack. Don Leon after requesting to speak with Julia soon after died. Bernard did not show up at the old man's funeral. On the day of his burial, Jewel saw Bernard standing afar from the rest and confronted him where he had been. Jewel told Bernard to not blame himself of what happened thinking that it was what was making Bernard feel guilty. Bernard didn't correct Jewel but told her that they are over and asked her to forget about him. Jewel in shock and fatigue collapsed and once more heart broken. On the reading of Don Leon's last will and testament, Margarita received a big portion of the Fortalejo property as the living child of Don Leon, her inheritance are to be passed on to Nathaniel in the future who will be running as he currently does the day to day business in the island. Emerald and Jewel both receives 15% stocks of Kristine Group of Companies, Josef as Margarita's husband also received shares as well as Jasmin, Nathaniel's husband. A good chunk of stocks and the entailed property of the Fortalejo was apparently not clear and that the lawyers believes that without a living male heir, everything will go to Don Leon's brother Don Rafael. But Julia showed up bearing a letter that was hidden of which was revealed to her by the dying Leon. To Marco's shock, in the letter dated the same day as the last will and testament that was just read, Don Leon Fortalejo declares that the remaining 45% of shares in KGC and Villa Kristine and the land surrounding it which encompasses most of the property in Paso de Blas not already inherited by Nathaniel to be given to Bernard de Silva Fortalejo his true son to Alicia de Silva. Jewel now fully understood why Bernard had decided to break up with her and was happy as she said that if anyone contests her shares of the company she willingly gives it up to most of the people's confusion except Emerald and Marco who understood what she meant something that was heavily hinted all through out the novel but was never fully explained. Jewel found Bernard on a hill overlooking Paso de Blas. Bernard confessed that even after learning he was Alfon's son he still felt that he was a Fortalejo but he was happy to not be a Fortalejo for he fell in love with Jewel. Bernard devastatingly confessed that he is Leon Fortalejo's son which Jewel acknowledge with her own revelation. She told him that she's not a real Fortalejo a fact that Don Leon didn't know. Romano and Anna adopted her from Anna's sister Stella. She is legally a Fortalejo in name but not of blood making them not blood relative. In the end, Emerald, Marco, Nathaniel, and Jasmin all watch the two young lovers and spoke of Don Leon. They said that despite Don Leon's many mistake, they have learned to love him for who he is. But now he is gone but Jasmin said she feels like Don Leon is not gone yet and that Bernard is showing the many traits of Don Leon Fortalejo.